This invention relates generally to cover means for dispensing containers such as aerosol cans and the like, and more particularly to a tamper resistant and tamper evident detachable cover member for such containers providing visual detection of tampering if prematurely disturbed by a cover removal attempt.
Various locking mechanisms are already known to prevent accidental or inadvertent release of the closure means being employed for dispensing containers of various kinds. In connection with a common type household dispensing container for insecticides, paints and other chemicals, the dispensing end of the container employs a detachable cover or cap which encloses the pour spout in a manner avoiding inadvertent opening. Tamper resistance can be achieved by such means with the prior art closure means operating in various ways. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,220 discloses a cover for an aerosol type container which is said to be tamper proof until its first removal while thereafter functioning as a child resistant safety cover. The locking mechanism for the double shelled type cover member therein described features a lifting pad on the outer surface of the outer side walls which includes a locking flange partially removed when the cover is released for the first time. A dissimilar locking mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775, 062 for a single shell type cover member. As therein described, inwardly projecting flange or rib elements extend partially around the inner periphery of the cover member for engagement with mating recesses provided on the dispensing container. Removing this cover requires a lateral pushing force causing these flanges or rib elements to become dislodged. A still different locking mechanism to prevent prematurely releasing the contents of the aerosol can is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,912 wherein the cover member again employs flange means extending inwardly from the inner wall surface for engagement with an annular lip or recess provided at the dispensing end of the can.
It remains desirable for such type tamper resistant dispensing containers to still further provide visual detection means if tampered with. Store owners displaying such merchandise as well as customers seeking the merchandise naturally want evidence of any tampering having taken place. By having such cover member released in a manner also easily detected visually if tampered with, both store owners and customers are thereby benefited. It remains still further desirable to provide a release means for these cover members which could also provide the means whereby purchasers of the dispensing container could thereafter furnish evidence of purchasing in connection with rebates and the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing container having a tamper resistant and tamper evident cover means detachably connected thereto.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cover member economical to manufacture which is particularly adapted for closure of aerosol cans and employs novel release means.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide novel release means for a cover member used with dispensing containers which further provides visual detection of tampering if prematurely disturbed by a cover removal attempt.
These and further objects of the present invention will become more apparent upon considering the following detailed description of the present invention.